


Buck's Feelings

by starylighting



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Season 3, 9-1-1 on Fox, F/M, Loneliness, Moving On, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starylighting/pseuds/starylighting
Summary: It seems like everyone has someone. It's either when your feeling sad or just want someone to talk to. Of course, Buck had people to talk too. He had his parents-errr friends  Boddy and Athena. He had Maddie, Chimney, and Hen. Oh! Let's not forget Eddie and Christofer. But like everyone else, they all had their own lives. Everyone had someone in the group they belonged to, but Buck had to find out how he belonged with. The only question was, " Who did buck belong too?"
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Original Male Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 15
Collections: 9-1-1 tv show





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In Lone Star, the team has a dog and I sometimes wonder why the 118 doesn't. So, I decided to make a story about it.   
> I'm not really a Buddie fan, but I love them together. So, if some ask I will make more and if you have ideas then put them in the comments.
> 
> This is my first story and I hope everyone likes it. I might do a series of these. If you have any struggles then just comment.

It was sunny outside as everyone enjoyed their day. The 118 were all working. Buck, however, had gotten into trouble and had to stay home. Buck sighed heavily as the sun started to come inside his room through the window. He was enraged. The thoughts of what happened yesterday lingered in his mind. He sat up straight and looked at the mirror that sat on the wall of his bedroom. 

"Buck! What did you do?" he asked as the events of recently again came to him. 

*Yesterday*

"Breakfast!" Cap yelled out. Soon the team came racing. Not only was Boddy late that day, but he was also in a mood. And it wasn't a playing one either. Buck was the first one to get to the table. He and Boddy were soon joined by the rest of the team. Boddy eyed Buck as he started to take all the bacon off the sever plate. Boddy paused and kept looking at Buck. The team watched in awe as Buck continued to take ALL the bacon off the plate. Finally, after all the bacon was gone and on the Bucks plate, he decided to take one pancake. Buck started eating and noticed the room was dead quiet. With food in his mouth, the buck glanced up.

"What?" he questioned to ask everyone who was now giving him disapproving looks. 

"Buck." Bobby began. 

"Listen, Cap, this- this bacon is everything. I never tasted something this great-" Buck interrupted

"GREAT, Buck. That's great, but you just took the entire plate-" 

"Yes, me taking the entire plate is necessary. I'm a growing boy." Buck joked as he continued to eat bacon. 

"Your 26!" Hen laughed as she watched Boddy get more upset at the joke. 

"Nope, a boy is exactly what he is," Chimney said he took a sip of OJ. The team started to laugh and Buck even thought the joke was funny. Boddy one the other hadn't was not having it. Buck was like a son to him and he didn't want Buck to think he could do anything. Boddy took Bucks plate and put in back in the center of the table. 

"Hey!" Buck said as he watched Boddy's world-class bacon leave his side. 

" Here at the 118, we share. I thought this was something they'd teach you in kindergarten, but I guess not." Boddy joked as the team started to take bacon onto their plates. Buck mumbled some words and looked down at his empty plate. Just as Buck was about to protest his behavior the alarm went off. 

"Ahhhhhh!" The entire team said as they all got up and sprang to race down the stairs. Buck was right behind them.

"Nope, not you. Today I want you on cleaning duty and that's an order." Boddy pointed out to Buck as he opened the fire trucks door. 

"What!!!"Come on, Cap." Buck complained. 

"It's Eddie day!!!" he continued. Eddie looked up and gawked at Buck for a moment. Their eyes caught one another for a moment. In Eddie's eyes, he saw something- love, but all Buck saw was his reason to clean up. Eddie soon left the eye contact and got into the fire truck and smiled back at Buck. 

"Not anymore," Boddy said as the fire truck backed out the station and left. Buck watched as the truck left. He looked around and started to clean up. Buck cleaned everywhere and everything he didn't was hidden in another place. Finally, Buck had to clean the other fire trucks. He decided to listen to some music while he wiped the inside of the fire truck. Buck started to dance as the music took control of his body. It took his mind off of everything and he no longer thought of how he had gotten in trouble earlier. Byck was dancing so hard that he didn't even notice the keys were still in this fire truck. He turned around and accidentally put the fire truck in drive, but instead of it going forwards it went backward. Still dancing Buck didn't even hear the other firefighters yelling at him to stop the truck. Just as the fire truck buck was in was going backward it hit the same truck Boddy ad the team was in. They had just gotten back from the call and the two fire trucks backed into each other. 

Buck stopped dancing and felt the truck run into something. He quickly took off his headphones and looked outside, only to see all the other firefighters waiting for him to come out of the fire truck. Buck wanted to pretend like he still didn't know hat was happening, but accidentally made eye contact with Eddie and couldn't hide anymore. Buck slowly got out of the fire truck as everyone watched him. Boddy was red hot and founded his arms. 

"So...... don't be mad," he said as he walked closer to Boddy looked don't his feet. Boddy, on the other hand, was mad. Very mad! Long story, short Buck got yelled at and has to stay home for a day as a punishment. 

*Present Day* 

Now, Buck is in his room feeling sorry for himself. He wanted to make things right and go back to the team today, but he knew that wasn't gonna happen. Buck got dressed and decide to take a walk. He saw everyone was outside enjoying life with their families and pets. He wanted something like that, too. He had something like that with the 118, but they were all mad at him. He had Maddie, but whenever he wanted to hang out with him Chimney had to come. He hated being the third wheel. Buck continued to walk when he suddenly saw a box on the corner. Buck didn't think anything about it at first, but it started to make sounds. Crying ones. 

Buck opened the box slowly and saw a blue basket. Under that blanket was a golden retriever puppy. It looked weeks old and it was cold. Buck rushed into action and took the box to his car. He put it in the posterior seat and tried to figure out what to do with it. Should he take it to the station or to the vet? What should he do? he thought. After thinking for 5 more minutes Buck decided to take the puppy to the only place he knew everything would be safe. 

Athena heard a knock at her door as she was reading her book on the patio. Athena put her book down and went to open the door. She looked through the peephole and opened the door. Only to see Buck with a box in his hand and a scared look on his face. Athena ignored the box and looked at buck with a disappointed look on her face. 

"So, are you here to say sorry for crashing the fire trucks?" she asked as she started to walk back into the living room. Buck wanted to interrupt her, but he knew better than to do that. So, Buck put the box down on the table and joined Athena in the living room.

" I already, "said sorry". " Buck shot back with attitude. Athena looked up and gave Buck a serious look- a mom look. 

" You said, " Don't be mad" they are two different things," Athena said. 

" I really didn't mean it. It just happened one minute I'm listening to Cardi B and the next I see the fire trucks dumped into each other!" Buck started but was stopped by Athena putting her hand up. 

" For starters, this is a Nicki Minaj household! No son of mines will be listening to the devil's trash." Athena joked. Even though, she was joking and didn't really care she wanted to scare Buck. 

" Oh right, me too. I was just joking!" Buck said as he laughed nervously. Athena was just about to continue giving Buck a lesson when she heard soft cries coming out of the box Buck had brought. Athena looked at Buck and then at the box. 

"What is that?" Athena began to stand up. Buck ran to the box and tried to hide it behind him. Athena followed him and gave him another look. 

" I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how-" Buck said as he felt Athena eyes staring at him hard and long with disappointment. 

" Okay, but don't be mad," Buck said as Athena took the box out of his hands and onto the couch. Buck watched in horror as Athena opened the box and removed the blanket. It was a long pause and Buck knew he was a goner. 

"BUCK!!!" Athena yelled as she saw the tiny puppy come out of the box and into her hands. 

"This is so cute!" Athena said as she held the puppy. The anger that was in her face left and she loved the puppy. 

"Ohh, aren't you the cutest little thing. Your so small!" Athena said as she looked at the puppy. Buck was in shock. Athena was just about to get on him for what happened yesterday and now she's in love with the puppy? What is happening? Buck was about to tell Athena that the puppy needed help, but he soon heard the door open. Buck hoped it wasn't how he thought it was. Buck turned around and saw Boddy looking at him. Boddy was about to get on him again when Athena turned his attention to her. 

"Bobby! Look at what Buck brought us!" Athena said with the biggest smile on her face. Boddy looked at Athena and saw he hold the small puppy. It was cute, but there's no way he was gonna let her keep it. It's a puppy and yes it's cute, but for how long. 

"It's cute and all babe, but were not-. Athena's smile left her face she no longer had this big happy expression on her. Instead, it was now anger, again. Athena was not playing.   
Bobby cleared his throat and smiled at her and Buck.

" What I meant to say was that it's dirty, babe. Look at it, we can't keep him." Boddy said in a soft voice he didn't want to make her upset. Athena's face went back to happy as she put the puppy back into the box and went to the kitchen. Athena grabbed a big bowl and filled it with water and soap. Boddy and Buck followed her movements, not knowing what to do. 

" Well, I guess we'll have to clean it. And she's a girl." Athena said as she went back to the puppy and started to wash it off safety in the sink. Buck and Boddy gave each other awkward looks as they both were mad at each other. Boddy pulled Buck aside, away from Athena and the puppy. 

"Did you tell give her that puppy!" Bobby asked with a furious look on his face. 

"No! I found it and didn't know what to do with it!- 

"So you brought it here? This is what I mean when I say you have to think before you act, Buck!" Bobby yelled. The tiny puppy started to cry again and Athena looked up. 

"Look, Buck! Your gonna tell her you want to keep the puppy and take it back to wherever you got it from." Bobby said quietly. 

" I found it on the streets! I can't just take it back! I'm not doing it!" Buck said with passion. Buck thought the puppy was cute and all, but he didn't really want to keep it he just wanted it to be safe. 

" Bobby! You're upsetting the puppy!" Athena said as she wrapped the puppy in a blanket and held it like a baby. 

"If you want to make yourself useful, then maybe you should find a way for me to feed her," Athena said. Bobby wasn't happy at all. He couldn't tell Athena no and he didn't want the puppy either. Athena looked so happy playing with it though. She really treated the puppy like it was a human, a friend, or something that meant a lot to her. 

" Buck has something to tell, Thena," Bobby said looking at Buck. Buck's mouth was wide open. He didn't want to say anything to her about the puppy, but he had no choice. Plus, Buck wanted to show Bobby he could mature. 

" Athena I'm sorry I didn't bring to puppy to you as a gift. I actually just wanted some help on what to do with it. I'm sorry you can't keep her." Buck said with a serious tone. Athena looked up while he takes to her and they contained to make eye contact, even after he finished. 

"Buck, you don't think, I know that? You think I'm just opening doors for anybody?" Athena laughed.

"No, Buck. She is cute, but we can't keep her. A puppy is a lot to handle. It's gonna take support and someone always has to be there with her. Bobby and I have jobs and lives to get to every day." Athena said as she looked at Buck then the puppy. 

"I think you know where you have to take her. A place where it's family all around and a lot of room for her to grow." Athena said as she got up and handed the puppy to Buck. 

"If not, you could always take her to the vet or an animal shelter. She will find a good home, she's so young." Athena said looking Buck in the eyes. She could tell Bobby was being hard on him, giving him tough love. But she also knew that all that tough love had to be supported by more love and support. Buck was unsure of himself. Whenever he had a problem he wanted Bobby and Athena, but one day they won't be there to ask for advice. Buck was gonna have to trust himself and ask himself what to do. 

Athena hugged him and went back to the patio to read her book. Bobby looked at Buck again. But this time was different, this time he wanted to tell Buck he was proud of him for telling the truth. 

"Yeah. She's right I do know where your home is." Buck said looking down at the tiny puppy. Bobby nodded and they both got into his truck and headed down to the fire station. 

*1 Year Later*

It was the end of December and the fire station was having a party of their own. Everyone was invited. Everyone was happy and enjoying the party. In the end, everything turned out how it was supposed to be. The puppy Buck saved had now grown into an adult. Her name was Buddie. It wasn't our first choice, but it was the only one we could agree on. We trained her to be a firehouse dog. The best around she is. I have so many stories of her growing in the fire station. I thought having her around more would help get over my own problems. It did, for a while. But never really changed it was altered, yes. But were still here. I'm still here in the same place I was when Abby left. Bobby had Athena. Chimney had Maddie. Hen had Karen. Eddie had-

" You okay? Looks like your thinking too hard." Eddie said as he came from behind Buck and put his hand on his shoulder. Eddie smiled at the shocked expression he had on his face. Buck froze by the touch of Eddie's hand. He was strong and he showed it off in such a kind way. He didn't have to jump threw windows or act tough to show he was strong. All he had to do was look you in the eyes and tell you how much he cared about you

"No. I'm not okay. I've been trying to hold it together- to not fall, but I'm falling. And I'm afraid that I'll fall too hard and not be able to get back up." Buck said as a tear ran down his face. Eddie brought Buck closer and hugged him. All along Buck thought he was alone, but he never was. He had someone, the same way Bobby, Chimney, and Hen did. He just never looked at what was right in front of him. A family. He had people who cared about him and they never left. He had Eddie.


	2. Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two trains collide into each other and the 118 is called to help out. Each team remembers to do their, jobs like helping people and saving lives, but Buck gets distracted by the face of someone he once knew every well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the BTS for the season finale of 9-1-1, I've been thinking about how Buck will react to seeing Abby. And how it affects all the growth he made throughout the season. I might do a part2 to this one, but I'm not sure yet. Also, I remember seeing Abby confronting a woman after the train crash, so I think Abby finance is a girl. I actually love that and I'm putting it in the story.

"Alright, everyone listens up! We got a train crash collision downtown. We need the entire station here." Bobby yelled out to the rest of the station as his team got into the fire truck. The screens turned on and everyone followed and got into their fire trucks. Many civilians were hurt and even killed during the collision. The death rate was: undetermined at the movement. The 118 all prepared themselves for what they were going to witness. Bobby prayed and hoped for the best, but most of all hoped that no firefighter would die during this time. Everyone has families to get back and the last thing Bobby wanted to do was tell a wife, husband, son, or daughter that someone they knew died trying to save others.

Finally, the 118 arrived at the science and they all gasped at the sight of the crash. Two trains seemed to have been going the same way and crash into each other. The team paused, they all were confused and didn't know what to do, say, or act. Of course, they all seen crazy events happen before, like the earthquake or the tsunami. But nothing like these dead bodies was everywhere and some people were still inside the train. Bobby thought that some people were even sitting next to someone who already passed away. 

"How could this happen?" Hen asked as she looked up and saw the two trains crashed into each other. 

"Trains have tracks and whenever one has to turn. It's a lever that's pulled maybe somehow the two trains got on the same track and crashed. Or it could be a system failure." Eddie said as he looked at Hen then at Bobby. 

"Well, whichever one happened we have to work fast, to make sure another one doesn't come! Buck, Eddie, I want you guys to get the people down the hill on that train." Bobby said as he pointed to the train that was sitting upwards on a hill. 

"Got it, Cap!." They both said as they ran off to do so. Buck heard Bobby giving more ordered to other firefighters, and contained to set up the equipment. Eddie was right next to him helping when buck saw a blonde woman in the corner of his. This woman was in the middle of everything and just watched the trains as firefighters and EMTs ran past her. She wasn't in the way, but she looked like she needed help. Buck was about to slowly go to her and ask her if she was okay when the women turned around. Buck started to breathe really hard and Eddie started to notice that he stooped putting the equipment together. 

"Buck? What's happening?" Eddie asked. Eddie put his hand on Bucks's shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes. Buck didn't say anything. He was in shock. The woman who he was about to help was not some random civilian. She was a woman who he once loved and cared about. He still did. The feelings of her got weaker but they didn't go away. When she left him without telling him what they were or if she was coming back hurt him. He sat. He sat and stayed in the same place for 3 months and when he finally got the courage to leave, she comes back? Buck didn't understand. She sent letters and a few dry text messages, but that was all. A year almost passed and she just comes back, with no call one text to say: Hey! I'm back. Sorry for breaking your heart!" No! None of that happened. 

The anger in buck soon started to come to life. He was more than angry he was devastated. That he let her do that to him. Buck had depression while she was having the time of her life and "finding herself". Are you kidding? Now? Buck knew he mad a job to do, but he had to say something to her. He had to talk to her and tell her how he felt during this time. 

"Buck?!" Eddie asked again. Only this time Buck ignored Eddie and walked towards Abby. 

"ABBY!!!" Buck yelled. It was already loud enough, so he hopes she could hear him. Eddie watched Buck push him by and speed run towards the women with blonde hair and glasses. Eddie knew he had a job to do, but he needed Buck to do the job with him. Soon, Eddie followed him and saw Buck grab the women's arm. 

"Buck! Don't!" Eddie yelled but it was too late. 

"Abby! What are you doing here?!" Buck yelled. He didn't mean to say it in such a mean way, but that's how he felt. Abby's eyes stared at buck as she felt him grab her arm closer to him. 

"Buck not NOW!!!" Abby screamed. Abby was already looking for her finance. She loved her and right now Abby couldn't deal with Bucks's petty feelings. She yanked her arms back towards her and back away from Buck. Buck was taken aback by the way she screamed at him. They never talked to each other like this before. Not even when they argued. It was something new. It wasn't hate Buck felt towards her, but disappointment. 

"Abby wait! I have to talk to you!" Buck yelled again as he noticed Abby backing away. 

"Listen, Buck, I know we have a lot to talk about right, but right now is not the time!!!" Abby yelled. She was frustrated with Buck. He was acting like a child and she had other things to worry about. She had someone waiting for at. Hoping that she was alive, so they could be together. And spend the rest of their lives together!. 

"Abby! Are you serious right now? We have to talk! You can't just pop up and leave again!" Buck said as he now noticed Eddie was standing right next to him waiting for them to stop arguing with each other. 

" I think we should get you some help for that cut, then maybe you guys can continue this disagreement another time," Eddie said as he looked at Abby and tried to take her the other EMTs. Abby couldn't take it anymore! She was here, standing in front of two children. She had enough in it. Buck was being a baby when he had lived to saves and this man came out of nowhere giving her orders. No way!

"I NEED TO FIND MY FIANCE!!!!" Abby yelled at them. She knew Buck and herself had to have a conversation, but not now. Abby was beyond upset. She was on fire her head hurt and her body was red hot, but she was determined to find her fiance. And Buck always made things about himself! If something went wrong he wasn't the one to blame and that made Abby mad. 

Buck and Eddie looked at each other without saying any words. Buck wanted to scream. Her words hurt him and even though he hated her for leaving he still loved her. He still wanted her to be safe. He didn't want any of this. He just wanted her to talk to him. Abby brush through Buck and Eddie, bumping through them not looking back. 

"Hey, man I-"

"No. It's okay. Let's just get back to work." Buck interrupted with a sad voice. Eddie watched Buk go back to setting up the equipment. Eddie wanted to say something but didn't want to make Buck feel any worse than he already felt. Eddie wanted him to know that he was here. That he loved him and had his back no matter what. 

*Later that day*

Buck came home to no one. It wasn't new, but it was sad. Especially, after seeing Abby today. Buck thought about calling and talking to her. He knew he would have to apologize for the things he said to her, but he didn't want too. He shouldn't have to be the one who says sorry when she's the one who didn't even say if she was coming back. She was the one who broke his heart into a million pieces and left him to pick up the rest. It was all her. Buck wanted to punch something- anything. He felt the anger coming back as he thought about her. Buck was just about to go off when he heard a knock on the door. Buck was alarmed at first, but soon went to the door and opened it. When he did he was hugged by Maddie and the rest of the team. Everyone was here, Eddie, Maddie, Bobby, Athena, Hen, and Chimeny too! The gang was back together!. 

Even though, BUck was ad he still wanted to have a good time. Everyone brought food and drinks. Buck personally thanked Chimney fro bringing harder drinks and the team enjoy their small party. They all laughed and joked around. Stories were told and things about the past who everyone who they are today. Evidently, the party got too out of hand and Booy was the only person who could drive everyone home. Since he was sober and doesn't drink. It was a challenge getting them all in his truck. Buck drank a lot but Eddie only had 3 drinks. After they helped Bobby get everyone in the car. Eddie decided to stay with BUck and hang out for a while. 

Eddie was shy, he had so many questions about what happened today. Who was that woman? Why was Buck so mad. All these questions filled Eddie's mind and he couldn't stop thinking about them. Eddie didn't even notice that Buck had asked him a question he was so deep in thought that he didn't hear him. Now they both sat in silence waiting for the other to say something. The pause was weird but comforting. Eddie felt like he could be himself around Buck. 

"I'm sorry what?" Eddie asked while he took another sip of his beer. Buck laughed.

"I said don't you have to get home to Christofer?" Buck repeated. 

"Oh no. He's at a sleepover. I just have to get him in the morning."Eddie told Buck.

"Well, I guess we have all the time in the world, then?" Buck said as he also took another slip of vodka.

"Can I ask you something?" Eddie finally asked. He had so many questions and now was the perfect time to ask him.

"You don't have to ask me to ask a question," Buck said as he got closer to Eddie. They nearly had space between them. 

"Okay...who was that woman you saw today? You were acting crazy." Eddie joked even though he was serious.

"Yep. Love will do that to you. Sometimes you think you know someone when you really don't. Or you love someone way too much and they just don't love you the same amount." Buck said in a bitter voice. 

"I'm sorry, man."

"Don't be sorry. You have always been there. Always by my side and I never give you the appreciation that I should. I should be sorry." Buck said as he looked Eddie in the eyes. Again a paused happened, should Eddie make a move? Buck was giving him mixed signals, he didn't know if he was saying that more as a friend. Or more then friends. Eddie wanted to do something. He wanted to make a move he just didn't know-how- 

Suddenty, Buck kissed Eddie. Buck didn't know if it was out of passion or something that happened at the moment, but Buck wasn't going to stop. He enjoys this moment he shared with Eddie. It was something he never thought would happen but it did. Now, Buck had Eddie in his apartment and he was kissing him. Buck felt his belt come undone and let go of the kiss.

"Is something wrong?" Eddie asked. He hoped nothing was wrong and they could continue, but he wanted to respect Buck snd his boundaries. 

"Let's get upstairs," Buck said as he held Eddie. 

To be contained...


End file.
